Pachyrhinosaurus
Pachyrhinosaurus is a large herbivorous dinosaur that lived in North America during the Late Cretaceous. In Game Pachyrhinosaurus needs a large paddock that is at least 1.8 kilometres. They like sparse to moderate densities of foliage and moderate amounts of water in a preferably temperate oceanic climate. They are highly social animals which live in herds between 15 and 35 animals. They aren't particularly shy animals and need medium strength fences. They are great companions for Edmontosaurus and other dinosaurs with flexible foliage and water densities such as Styracosaurus, Thescelosaurus and Styracosaurus. There are three species of Pachyrhinosaurus, all of which are found in the game and are treated as alternative skins. It is a three star animal and the fossils of two species, P.canadensis and P.lakustai can be found in Canada's Badlands, while the third, P.perotorum can be found in the Prince Creek dig site. P.lakustai, or Granite, is primarily dark grey with a lighter underside. Males sport orange and yellow markings around the eye and on parts of the frill. P.canadensis, also called Scarlet, has a reddish brown body with darker stripes. The males have deep scarlet heads with mauve and cream markings, while females are more plain. P.perotorum, or Ice Shard is the most sexually dimorphic. Males are dark grey with black and white markings on their head, while females are a light brown. Palaeontology Pachyrhinosaurus was a numerous and successful genus of ceratopsid throughout the later periods of the Late Cretaceous. Its fossils have been found from Montana to Alaska and three species have been named; P.canadensis, P.lakustai and ''P.perotorum. ''All species share a 'nasal boss', a bony growth on the snout. ''P.canadensis ''was the first species discovered in Alberta's Horseshoe Canyon Formation. It had two curved horns pointing backwards on its frill, two more flattened horns that pointed forwards and sloped down from the frill and a more rounded nasal boss. ''P.lakustai ''was found in the Bearpaw and Horseshoe Canyon formations. This species' defining features were a pommel and a series of spikes at the tip of the nasal boss, and a comb like series of horns at the back of the boss. ''P.perotorum's ''remains were found in the Prince Creek Formation in Alaska. Like ''P.lakustai, ''it had a comb like extension on its nasal boss, Unlike the other species, its nasal boss was more domed and larger. The function of the nasal boss in all species is still unknown. It may have supported a keratin horn which has not survived the fossilisation process, or else may have been a battering ram against rivals and predators. Or alternatively it was a display feature for attracting mates, with each species evolving additional horns and other features to become more impressive. Pachyrhinosaurus like other ceratopsians had a beaked mouth and batteries of chewing teeth to grind down tough plant material. Pachyrhinosaurus was named in 1950 by palaeontologist Charles Sternberg. However the genus wasn't given much notice until the 1980s when new specimens were found and since then it has become one of the most popular dinosaurs. Gallery Pachyrhinosaurus model.png Pachyrhino profile.jpg Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Cretaceous Category:North America Category:Temperate Oceanic Category:3 stars